


Knock on Wood

by chennychenchinchen



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: ??????? - Freeform, Attempt at Humor, Beagle Line - Freeform, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, all of my latest fics have these tags i need to stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chennychenchinchen/pseuds/chennychenchinchen
Summary: Chanyeol brags about how he’s never broken his phone screen before. Then he drops his phone. The world holds it’s breath.





	Knock on Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that kid who cracked his phone screen in English class. Sorry that you had to take the L, bud. 
> 
> There's like 2 swear words but I still put it under G idgaf

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae walked out of the cell phone repair store in low spirits.

“$320 to repair my phone screen? I may as well just leave it broken,” Jongdae whined, shoving his cracked phone in his pocket bitterly.

“Tell me about it,” Baekhyun shook his head. “I had to beg my parents for money for 2 birthdays and Christmases in order to pay it off. The new version had already come out by then.” He and Jongdae shared a sorrowful look of sympathy.

“Breaking phones? Can’t relate,” Chanyeol smirked, pulling his own Samsung Galaxy S7 out of his pocket and holding it up proudly at the sky. “I’ve never broken my phone screen before, not even once.”

“Knock on wood,” Jongdae hummed.

Chanyeol cocked an eyebrow in confusion. “Uh, knock on metal?”

“No, knock on _wood_. It protects you from bad luck. You're going to break your phone screen now that you've bragged about having never broken it before,” Baekhyun scolded.

“Pssh, that’s just pure superstition. No factual basis at all. I’m a science guy, I don’t believe in shit like that-”

 _Clatter_.

The world stopped. Jongdae gasped sharply and Baekhyun’s hand went up to cover his mouth, that of which was dropped into a small ‘o’. Chanyeol’s twitchy eyes widened in horror as he stared at the sight before him, knees locked.

There it was, his precious Galaxy S7 lying screen down on the sidewalk in front of him.

 _Fuck_.

“Is it… broken?” Jongdae murmured, eyes unblinking.

“I… I…” Chanyeol struggled to react.

“Go and check, idiot,” Baekhyun nudged the tallest forward, though he sounded as equally frightened at the worst case scenario.

After a quaking step, Chanyeol leaned down towards the unforgiving concrete, stomach dropping more and more with each centimeter he descended. His fingers ghosted over the back of his phone, shaking hard for a second before grabbing the sides. He inhaled sharply as he began to lift it up, the back of it still facing him.

Was he ready? Could he have ever prepared for this day? Prepared to face the fear of having to pay $320 for a phone screen repair? He glanced back at Baekhyun and Jongdae.

“Yolo,” Baekhyun whispered. Jongdae nodded solemnly.

Chanyeol turned back around and took a few deep breaths before closing his eyes. He turned the phone around slowly and opened his right eye the slightest crack to see that his phone screen was-

“Ugh, it didn’t break? No offense, Chanyeol, but I was kinda looking forward to you to learning how it feels to be in debt,” Jongdae huffed, hand going to where his own shattered cellphone rested in his front pocket as he continued on his way, walking past where Chanyeol still kneeled on the concrete.

“‘ _Breaking phones? Can’t relate_ ,’” Baekhyun threw his own words back at him with a mocking scoff. “You angered the knock on wood gods, Chanyeol. They let you off easy this time with a warning.” Chanyeol stood up as Baekhyun walked past him as well, shoving his phone in his pocket.

“You wish! I’m not scared of any knock on wood gods!” he called as he ran after them. “That was my own mistake, it won’t happen again.” Jongdae and Baekhyun stopped in their tracks, turning to face him with expressions of exasperation. “What?”

“Say it, Chanyeol,” Jongdae deadpanned.

“What?”

“Say it,” Baekhyun pushed on.

“N-No, I’m not going to say it!”

“Save yourself $320 dollars, Chanyeol.”

“All you have to say are those 3 words and the risk will disappear.”

Chanyeol sighed deeply, shooting them both pointed looks. “Do I have to?”

“That’s 320 cups of ramen, Chanyeol.”

That's a lot of ramen. “ _Fine_ ,” the tallest sighed. “Knock on wood, asshats.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few long fics planned but none of the patience or time to write them so hERE TAKE THIS ONE
> 
> It's cringy but thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> -
> 
> talk to me [here](https://curiouscat.me/chennychenchinchen)


End file.
